Pauvre Len
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Pour montrer à Len que c'est risqué de chanter n'importe quoi, n'importe quand... J'avais d'écrire quelque chose sur lui, alors voilà! Chap 2 en ligne
1. Ike lenka!

Salut ! C'est moi, j'ai enfin lâché -man un moment pour écrire ça ! Ma première fic qui soit pas du manga précédemment cité : Pauvre Len ! Sur Vocaloid, donc !

-Nan sans blague…

Ouah. Ça fait bizarre de pas voir Kanda me parler. Salut Len !

-Salut…

T'as pas le moral.

-Tu m'étonnes, je suis aux prises d'une tarée sadique psychopathe…

Merci pour les compliments !

Disclaimer : Len est… pas à moi. Snif. Et les chansons non plus…

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Note : j'utilise les chansons de Len comme références. Les titres des chapitres seront d'ailleurs les chansons en questions. C'est tout du PDV Len.

_**Chapitre : Ike Lenka !**_

Je me baladais tranquillement en chantonnant une de mes chansons préférées, chantée par moi, bien sûr. _Ike Lenka_. Et comme je regardais pas devant moi, bien évidemment, je bousculai quelqu'un.

-Aïe !

-Ah, pardon, je… j'étais perdu dans mes…

Ouah. Elle est mignonne.

-Pensées ?

-Ou…oui…

J'essayai de lui expliquer, et je m'excusai après m'être lamentablement ridiculisé en bégayant des trucs incompréhensibles. Quand j'allais partir, elle me retint et… m'embrassa.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Elle m'a embrassé. Je la connais pas, elle me connaît pas, mais elle m'embrasse.

Quand elle me lâche, je la regarde les yeux ronds, en rougissant, et je recule brusquement.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? On se connaît pas !

-Tu as bien dit que tu voulais que je continue à t'aimer, non ?

-Hein ?

-_Boku o suki de ite._ C'est ce que tu as dit.

-Mais… c'est une chanson !

*SBAF !*

-Pervers !

-…

Conclusion : je ne rechanterai plus jamais _Ike Lenka_ dans la rue alors que des filles stupides sont dans le coin.

Oui, je sais, c'est TRÈÈÈS court, mais bon. C'est un petit chapitre. Si vous aimez, je continuerai. J'ai déjà un chapitre avec _Paradichlorobenzène_, mais si vous avez d'autres chansons de Len à me proposer, je suis tout ouïe !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Des petites reviews ?


	2. Paradichlorobenzène

Yoooo ! *évite les tomates et autres trucs lancés* ahaha je sais ça fait... longtemps que le premier chapitre a été mis. ^^'

-Merci de m'avoir délaissé...

Hey, pardon, Len !

-Oh mais t'excuse pas, c'est encore pire maintenant...

Hein ?

-Bah oui... T'es de retour.

C'pas possible comment j'suis aimée par les persos, franchement.

-Vu comment tu fais chier, ça se comprend.

...Bon, joie et bonne humeur, haut les cœurs ! ^^ »

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sinon ce serait un gros bordel chez les Vocaloid et Len serait obligé de porter des robes tous les jours, juste pour le fun, mwahaha.

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Oui, c'est court, mais j'suis pas très inspirée... M'enfin, je reviendrai sans doute sur le fandom avec d'autres projets ^^

Merci pour vos reviews :D C'est toujours du PDV Len.

_**Chapitre 2 : Paradichlorobenzène**_

Je sors de chez moi, mon casque sur la tête, l'iPod allumé, rangé dans ma poche. Je repasse une de mes chansons, « Paradichlorobenzène », et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mets à chanter. Les gens me regardent de travers...

-« Boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa... neko wa nani mo kotaezu ni... »

-Quel sale gamin...

-Il boit du café à son âge ?

-Danser avec des animaux, mais il est fou ou quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte...

Je les regarde sans comprendre, puis je continue d'avancer, tout en chantonnant.

-« Kono uta ni imi wa aru no ? Kono uta ni... »

-Mais c'est un délinquant!

-Appelez ses parents !

-Quel gosse !

Je me retourne vers tous ces gens, les yeux ronds, et je vois leurs regards méprisants, méchants et même terrifiés. Je décide de sourire :

-Bonjour !

-Hypocrite ! Menteur ! Sale voyou !

-Aaaaah ?

Conclusion n°1 : Je rechanterai plus « Paradichlorobenzène » devant des attardés qui ne savent pas différencier une chanson de la réalité.

Conclusion n°2 : Les gens sont cons.

Et voilà ! :D c'est toujours un peu court, et con, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Reviews ?


End file.
